uk_transgenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Companies and organisations name change process
This page contains information on how to change name with various companies or official organisations. You name is legally protected both by the Data Protection Act (which states companies must keep information about you accurate), and the Equality Act (which protects you against companies discriminating against you due to being trans. It also protects you against misgendering). Government entities Driving License If you don't have a driving license, you can apply for one. You will need to send a form of ID (passport, birth certificate...) to them, but as long as you have a deed poll you can get one with the correct name and gender. Include a letter explaining that you're transgender and want an ID of the correct gender. They return the passport to you in a normal letter, but you can include in your letter a prepaid first class envelope with tracking if you want to avoid losing your ID documents. If you have a biometric passport and are happy for them to cross reference your details with HM Passport Office you do not need to send this, the passport number itself is sufficient. It does not matter which name is on the passport. If you already have a driving license, there is a procedure to change the name and gender for it. In addition to the information detailed on the aforementioned page, it can also be helpful to include a cover letter requesting that they update your gender details. HM Revenue and Customs (HMRC) In order to update your details with HMRC you should contact Special Section D. This is the specialised department for dealing with sensitive cases, including trans people. Their contact details can be found towards the bottom of this page. The online name change form does not always work correctly for trans people and is best avoided. It is not possible to have the gender details amended on your HMRC records without holding a Gender Recognition Certificate (GRC), however, it is possible to have your title and name updated without holding a GRC, and for your records to be restricted so that only those withing Special Section D are able to access this information. There are pros and cons to this (for example, the DVLA's online licence check will not function), and some people may choose to have the restrictions removed. This must be done in writing. Passport There are several documents which you need to provide in order to update a passport with the correct name and gender details: * A passport form. Traditional paper copies can be obtained from most post offices, or a form can be created online. Note that if you use the online form it will need to be printed off and sent. * A deed poll or statutory declaration of change of name. “DIY” deed polls are acceptable. * Evidence that you are using your name. A list of accepted documents can be found on page 5 of this document. * A letter from your GP or GIC stating that you are permanently changing your gender, OR a Gender Recognition Certificate. The letter must state the word “permanent”, and an example of one of these letters can be found on page 9 of Press for Change Name Changes Guide. GPs may, unfortunately, charge whatever they like for writing this letter, but GICs tend not to. You can get this letter at any stage of your transition without any medical interventions necessary, however, this does not mean they have to write you the letter, and some GPs may not feel comfortable doing so until diagnosis. * Two identical passport photographs. These generally do not need to be countersigned even if you think you’ve changed a lot, unless you are applying for your first passport. Passport officials are trained to look at the features which do not generally tend to change (nose, face shape, eyes, etc), but it won’t hurt to get them countersigned if you’re concerned and you can do so easily. * The passport application/renewal fee, or more if a service such as “check and send” is used. This fee is the same as a standard passport renewal and can be paid in several different ways. It can be paid by card if you use the online form, or by filling out the form in the back of the guidance booklet, cheque, or postal order. * Previous passports, if applicable. * Additional proof of identity if this is a first passport. If you have never held a passport before then you will also need to include additional proof of identification documents, such as a parent's passport or birth certificate as appropriate. You should also expect to be asked to attend an interview—this applies to cis people obtaining their first passport as well as trans people. It is important to remember that your passport form needs to be filled out in the correct details, that is, by indicating that your gender is your preferred one and your name is the one on your deed poll or other name change document. You then need to list your previous names when prompted for them. Utilities (water, electricity etc.) nPower Changing your name in the Npower account page won't do anything. To actually change your name in their records, you will need to contact their support. They are usually not helpful and will try to make you "transfer" your account to a "new owner". Remind them of the Data Protection Act rules that ask them to keep your data accurate (which includes your name). There is a hidden email address ( helpline@npower.com ) you can contact. Sending them an email asking for the name change with a scan of your deed poll (or other) might work Thames Water Changing your name on the website won't actually be enough, so just contact support and tell them about the name change. They should accept it as long as you have a deed poll or other document to prove it. Virgin Media Changing your name on the account website doesn't work (and will lock you out of customer support as they will still have your old name). Contacting support won't help either as they will try to make you pay for it. The actual procedure is to send them a physical mail to: Virgin Media, PO Box 333, Matrix Court, Swansea, SA7 9ZJ Include a letter explaining you're transgender and changed name + copy of your deed poll/other. Banks Category:Legal